1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to printing apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Printers (or printing apparatuses) known in the related art cause their recording heads (or printing sections) to eject ink (or liquid) so as to perform printing on a continuous form (or a medium). Among such printers is one that includes an image capturing unit (or an image capturing section) to capture an image of a continuous form, and detects, on the basis of the image captured, a distance by which the continuous form is transported (see, for example, JP-A-2014-94500).
The image capturing unit is fixed to a supporting member configured to support a continuous form. This creates a gap between the supporting member and the image capturing unit. Thus, with the continuous form transported improperly onto the supporting member, for example, ink ejected from a recording head may adhere to the supporting member. Such ink adhesion can lead to ink penetrating the gap between the supporting member and the image capturing unit.
A controller to control the image capturing unit and/or an electric system, for example, may be provided below the supporting member. Thus, penetration of the gap between the supporting member and the image capturing unit with ink or liquid may result in disadvantages.